A travers lui
by Devonis
Summary: Parce que Kit n'avait d'yeux que pour Ty, et qu'il n'y avait qu'à travers lui qu'il se laissait aller à la découverte de la vie. Dans une fin de journée d'été, deux jeunes hommes s'abandonnent à l'amour et aux confidences. Kit apprend à se connaître tandis que Ty se dévoile sans crainte ni méfiance. Kitty


**Mes salutations à vous tous, petits curieux qui venez lire cet OS !**

 **Je fais un coucou affectueux et une bise à ceux qui me connaissent à travers The Virgin Blue Love et qui passeraient par là ;) Pas grand chose à dire sur cet OS, à part peut-être que je voulais m'aérer un peu la tête après tant de jours à garder le nez dans mes révisions pour les partiels qui arrivent trop vites...**

 **Bref ! Un peu de douceur et de câlin avec du Kitty !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous :) !**

* * *

 **A travers lui :**

A genoux sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, c'était avec des gestes à la fois hésitants et fiévreux qu'ils se touchaient. Kit laissa Tiberius lui ôter son marcel gris qu'il jeta ensuite au pied du lit. Ty semblait avoir du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il survolait des points invisibles, sur sa clavicule, son abdomen… Il vint caresser ses bras de tout leur long, partant des poignets jusqu'aux épaules, puis, s'arrêtant à la base du cou, il s'approcha vivement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Kit, un peu pris par surprise, ne put empêcher ses épaules de tressaillir. Ty recula, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Continue, souffla Kit, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Ty. Des lèvres qui tremblèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant de fondre sur la bouche du jeune blond.

Kit sentit les mains de Tiberius agripper ses hanches, ramenant son bassin contre le sien. Il plaqua ses bras contre son torse et ses mains encadrèrent son cou et son visage. Ty lova sa joue contre la paume de la main gauche de Kit et baisa délicatement la paume droite. Ce geste, qui paraissait si simple et chaste, suffit à électriser Kit, qui, sentant son ventre se nouer, se demandait jusqu'où oseraient-ils s'aventurer.

A travers la fenêtre, s'infiltraient les tièdes rayons du coucher de soleil. Les cheveux de Kit se mirent à scintiller comme de l'or, et ses yeux bleu marine semblaient absorber la lumière, à travers la finesse de ses cils. Ty eut un sourire en coin, avant d'être pris d'un fou rire qui fut communicatif. Kit se hâta de retirer le t-shirt du brun qui s'attaquait à sa lèvre inférieure, la mordant et la léchant avec autant d'appétit que de maladresse. Dans l'euphorie, leurs caresses les chatouillèrent, faisant croître leur allégresse et leur élan d'amour juvénile. Si Ty s'était un peu avachi, Kit devait se dresser bien droit pour maintenir son visage à bonne hauteur du sien.

Le silence des murs, se mêla aux chants des cigales, au ressac des vagues, au vent qui remuait les branches et les feuilles au dehors et au son humide de leurs baisers. Kit restait attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de Tiberius qui n'était pas en reste pour cela. Parfois, Kit le surprenait pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, à l'observer s'émoustiller sous ses gestes tendres. Le blond n'était pas en mesure de savoir si ce fut son propre cœur qu'il entendait ou celui de Ty. Sûrement les deux, affolés par le désir qui grandissait en eux. Torse-nu, le soleil filtrait entre leur gestuel, ombrant leur silhouette comme le spectacle d'ombres chinoises sur un rideau de satin d'une teinte ivoire. Cette couleur qui, même en effleurant le blanc immaculé, absorbait des nuances d'or et d'argent.

Kit émit un gémissement étouffé par leur échange buccal, lorsque Ty osa s'aventurer d'une main entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Ses doigts, agrippés à la ceinture du brun, se crispèrent et il dut suspendre son geste. Il tenait à inquiéter Ty le moins possible, et s'il devait contenir son propre engouement, alors il le ferait. Cependant, cela eut comme l'effet inverse…

-Je te fais mal ?

Kit ouvrit de grands yeux surpris qu'il posa sur Tiberius, puis secoua vivement la tête.

-Au contraire, dit-il l'air confus. Mais Ty resta immobile, à fixer les tremblements du blond sous son toucher. Kit alla même jusqu'à contracter son abdomen.

-T'es tendu pourtant, souleva le brun en passant sa main libre sur le torse et l'épaule de Kit. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, entamant un silencieux compte à rebours dans sa tête. Touche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Et Kit obéit. Il inclina légèrement la tête afin de donner à Ty un libre accès à son cou, tandis que ses mains parcouraient, des reins jusqu'à la nuque, son dos. Sa peau chaude, était parsemée de petites cicatrices qui prenaient des reflets luisants et pâles sous les derniers éclats du jour. Ses runes, toutes, tracées par sa défunte sœur, ajoutaient une seconde texture à sa peau lisse et douce. Un instant, il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Ty, et se remémora cet après-midi, où il donna son premier baiser à Livia.

-Tu nous as vu, Livvy et moi, pas vrai ? Tu nous as vu nous embrasser.

Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Lui-même eut du mal à trouver la raison, peut-être que la curiosité l'eut poussé. Ou était-ce la peur ? L'envie de connaître la réponse, tout en la craignant -alors que le jour même tout lui semblait si absurde et sans importance- créait en lui un tourbillon d'impatience et d'anxiété.

-Quoi que je puisse te répondre…regrettes-tu ?

Kit n'eut peut-être jamais ressent d'amour, comme celui qu'il éprouvait envers Tiberius, néanmoins, il n'eut jamais honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait Livia et lui. Kit secoua à nouveau la tête, et étreignit plus fort le corps de Ty contre lui.

-Je vous ai vus, oui, dit-il, la voix étouffée contre la peau de Kit. Lui aussi, vint resserrer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ma sœur le savait.

Kit tourna les yeux, comme si, de sa posture, il pouvait croiser ceux de Ty.

-Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé si elle t'aimait. Elle est restée silencieuse un petit moment, mais je voyais déjà la réponse dans ses yeux. Elle t'appréciait. Mais pas comme je t'appréciais déjà. (Il accompagna sa parole par un long baiser sous la mâchoire du blond) Quand je lui ai demandé, pourquoi t'avoir embrassé, toi alors qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, elle m'a dit, qu'elle était certaine de ne pas regretter son premier baiser, si elle le recevait de toi.

-Comment je peux être sûr de ça ?

Ty dressa son visage, portant ses lèvres jusqu'au creux de l'oreille de Kit et dans un chuchotement rauque dit :

-Parce que je le sais.

En s'écartant un peu, Kit put croiser le regard métallique de Ty, dont les pupilles s'étaient rétractées à leur paroxysme, sûrement éblouies par les ardents rayons du coucher de soleil, qui luttaient pour ne pas laisser place à la nuit. Ses boucles brunes retombaient en dessous de ses sourcils, chatouillant ses paupières. Même si ce ne fut qu'un court instant, Kit se réjouit à voir les yeux de Tiberius confronter les siens. Car il y vit son propre reflet, comme si le gris de ses iris était devenu un miroir. L'émotion qu'arborait le visage de Kit en cet instant, n'était provoqué par nul autre garçon que Ty. Et avant lui, personne ne put y voir son image. Parce que Kit était le premier que Tiberius regardait ainsi. Il en était si sûr.

Kit parut plus détendu, au bonheur de Ty qui vint défaire sa propre ceinture, abandonnée plus tôt. Kit se sentit être basculé en arrière, se laissa faire, et cala confortablement sa tête et sa nuque contre les oreillers de Ty, penché au-dessus de lui. Le lit grinça un peu sous leurs deux poids, à chaque fois qu'ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, croisant les jambes pour mieux rapprocher leurs corps, comme s'il était vital pour eux deux de se toucher, de se cramponner encore plus à l'autre. Soudain, Kit sentit le souffle de Tiberius chatouiller son oreille. Il lui glissa quelques mots.

-Eh bien, si tu te sens plus à l'aise…Moi, ça me va, lui assura le blond, dans un murmure et un sourire. Ty rougit, baissa les yeux vers le dernier vêtement que portait le blond et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le laisser, comme les autres, tomber au sol.

Kit ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres et de tourner la tête, l'air embarrassé. Ty poursuivait son chemin, effleurant le buste de Kit du bout de ses lèvres, aussi douces et légères que le duvet d'une plume. Plus il s'aventurait plus bas, plus Kit se sentait défaillir. Il avait l'impression que son ventre était recouvert de fils électriques, que l'on aurait trempé dans de l'eau auparavant pour lui infliger quelques supplices. Pourtant, il en voulait plus. Ces fils là ne faisaient pas souffrir, au contraire…Si ses muscles se contractaient, c'était à cause du plaisir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir. Si sa peau frissonnait, ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais grâce à l'excitation qui le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Kit se retrouva bientôt pantelant, les mains à la recherche d'un soutien auquel il pourrait s'agrippait et Ty lui proposa son propre dos, sa nuque, sa gorge, ses bras…Il lui dit de s'agripper à lui, aussi vigoureusement qu'il le désirait. Et Kit s'exécuta, en se demandant, le temps d'expirer un soupire, s'il avait déjà refusé quoi que ce soit à Tiberius. Ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante dans les souvenirs de son esprit embrumé par le plaisir, il chassa cette question et se laissa pleinement submerger par ce qu'ils ressentaient ensemble.

Kit n'entendait plus les cigales chanter, ni le vent battre les branches et les feuilles. Le soleil ne les éblouissait plus. Pourtant, la cacophonie de leur étreinte, de leurs voix qui se faisaient aussi l'amour, essayant de couvrir l'autre, leurs mots tendres, ses propres supplications, tout, frappait ses tympans tant et si bien que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Lorsque Ty se fit plus brusque, et que ses doigts enserraient ses cheveux, Kit sentit qu'un vent de panique le tourmentait. Il déglutit, essaya de calmer ses gémissements, et murmura contre sa bouche :

-T-Tout va bien, Ty. (Il l'entoura ses jambes) Tout va bien... ah- !

Dans un geignement poussif, Kit ne put retenir son corps de se cambrer tout contre celui de Ty alors qu'il venait de jouir. Il le plaqua tout contre lui, espérant que son contact le rassurerait et l'inciterait à se libérer en lui, sans plus de doutes. Kit sentit les bras de Tiberius le soulever, décollant sa tête et son dos du lit, et dans un dernier déhanchement, il jouit à son tour. Les bras et les jambes flageolants, il se laissa choir lourdement sur le corps de Kit, tous deux rebondissements sur le matelas, avant de soupirer d'aise et de fatigue.

Les draps collaient sur leur peau moite, ainsi que leurs cheveux qui zébraient leur front. Ty roula sur le dos, à côté de Kit. Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle, bien qu'une nouvelle fois encore, Tiberius partit dans un fou rire qui décontenança le blond.

-Julian a ajouté quelque chose dans ton plat au dîner ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il ait mis ? Tu crains que je me drogue ? demanda Ty, contrôlant ses rires avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Kit. Celui-ci haussa les épaules : Peut-être que tes craintes sont fondées…ajout-t-il avant de se mettre à fixer le plafond.

Le ciel était dégagé dehors, et le peu lumière que produisait la lune, créait quelques ombres dans la pénombre de la chambre.

-Mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être comme ça.

A ses mots, Kit se souvint d'une discussion, qui failli tourner en dispute, entre Livia et lui tandis qu'avec Ty, tous les trois furent chargés d'une course pour Magnus. _« Ty a appris à repérer les hypocrites et les menteurs, les voix qui ne collent pas avec les expression… »_ lui eut-elle dit en parlant du retrait dont pouvait faire preuve Ty à l'encontre des gens. _« Mais toi, il te fait confiance. Il oublie parfois de se méfier. »_

Le cœur battant d'amour, Kit glissa sa main sous celle du brun, posée contre sa cuisse, et vint nouer ses doigts aux siens. Ils étaient longs et calleux. Très fins aussi…et sa peau douce et chaude. Leurs poignets collés l'un à celui de l'autre, Kit était certain que Ty pouvait, tout comme lui, sentir son pouls pulser contre le sien également emballé.

-Tu peux rire avec tout le monde, dit Kit, le regard toujours rivé vers Ty. Celui-ci secoua la tête, avant de la surélever de son bras libre, plié derrière.

-Toi tu me comprends. Et je te comprends. Je n'ai pas besoin, de partir dans des justifications interminables, je peux te parler sans souci.

-Bien sûr, souffla Kit avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. Tout ceci lui parut évident. Mais il avait aussi appris, que Ty ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, ni ne parlait pour ne rien dire. _Est-ce qu'à moi il peut me parler…parce qu'il veut le faire ?_

Kit s'aperçut du pouce de Ty, caressant le dos de sa main, et venir presser plus fort leur affectueuse poigne. Cela suffit pour obtenir une réponse à sa question. Cependant, il se demanda silencieusement, ce qui, chez lui, pouvait aider Ty à se sentir si libre et insouciant. Personne ne se connaissait vraiment entièrement, mais Kit était sûr, qu'à travers les yeux de Tiberius, chaque fois qu'il verrait son reflet dans le sublime argent de ses iris, il découvrirait une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Parce que c'était toujours auprès de Ty, que Kit découvrait le mieux ce qu'était de vivre et aimer.

Fin.


End file.
